A Heart in Shadow
by Sara Tentis
Summary: After defeating Lucifer Dean marries Cassie and Sam Marries a not dead Jessica. Deans daughter, Mary is 15 now and a hunter like her father. She is also a lesbian and has to keep her family secret from a girlfriend constantly in supernatural danger. AU
1. Chapter 1

A Heart in Shadow

This story could be slightly too completely AU depending on how the 5th season turns out but the only big difference right now is that Jessica didn't die. This story isn't really about Sam, Dean, Cassie, or Jessica. They are key players but this story centers on Dean and Cassie's daughter Mary, her girlfriend Sarah (Did I not mention FxF?), and Sam and Jessica's son John. Other key players are Bobby, Castiel, Ellen, Jo, and the Ghost Facers. It is set 2026 assuming that Lucifer is stopped around the end of 2010

I do not in any way own supernatural. It'd be awesome if I did but that's not gunna happen. Also I know Sam would seem more likely to have a homosexual child but I wanted to write Dean's expression.

I cuddled her sweater to my and inhaled her scent. She had given it to me the day before I left for this "trip" with my dad saying that it was much colder in New York this time of year than our home state of Missouri. I hadn't worn it yet. In my line of work it could get dirty or torn or worse something could catch her scent off it. I really wished it was her I was holding in the cold night, she would keep me much warmer, but the family business was a dangerous one and I couldn't bear to put her in danger of any kind. Most of my family is hunters; I'm not talking about deer or moose either. We hunt the things that go bump in the night and suck the life out of the innocent. My family is famous among other hunters but my dad, the legendary Dean Winchester, never wanted this life for me. I was forced into it by circumstance like him and his father and brother. I remember it vividly because I almost lost the girl I love that day, I didn't know I loved her back then of course.

It was 2016, ten years ago. I was 5 years old and in kindergarten. I didn't know what my dad did for a living I just knew he would leave with Uncle Sam for weeks at a time occasionally. He was also the cook at a local restaurant. I was dressed in a frilly dress and cute little shoes that I would vomit looking at nowadays but that always looked so cute when I was a little girl and was swinging on the swings with my best friend Sarah Colt. I noticed Janet, a first grade bully, first and she shoved Sarah off the swing next to me. Sarah was sent flying farther than should have been possible and hit a tree. She was knocked unconscious immediately. The teachers ran over and one asked Janet why she did that while the rest clustered around my fallen friend. "Janet isn't here right now, my name is Meg. Say hello to your daddy for me Winchester." Was the girls answer before black smoke spewed from her mouth and she fell to the ground dead. Daddy got there very quickly with Uncle Sam and Uncle Bobby who wasn't really related to me but was around so much it felt like he was. They drove me to the hospital to be there when Sarah woke up 3 hours later.

From that day on I was trained to be a hunter and have learned that Meg is a demon that possessed a young girl named Meg Masters for a long time and adopted the name. I fell asleep clutching Sarah's sweatshirt and dreamt I was with her and never needed to hunt.

Short I know but I just wanted to do the flashback for this chapter and get into the full story next time. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own supernatural. Things I do own; 3 younger OC's, more homework than is practical for a collage freshman, some books. That's about it, gotta love higher education. Without farther ado, Chapter 2

I woke to a knocking on the cheap motel door and groggily got up. My dreams had been getting good. I was with her rather than on this stupid hunt. It was like this entire state was a frigid Hicksville except for the big cities like New York, Albany, and Boston. I put her sweatshirt back in my bag before opening the door for my stupid cousin. He always acted so superior just because he was born a few months earlier which was the exact opposite of his dad, my awesome Uncle Sam.

"Dad told me to get you up shrimp"

"You can follow simple instructions, good doggie. Do you want a cookie?"

"Just get dressed, were going to the library. Dad says he wants us to try and do this one on our own and Dean agrees. They say we need to get ready to start hunting alone and this one should be an easy starter."

I close the door in his face and start to get dressed. I check my phone for texts but she's probably still asleep. It is only 6am on a Saturday morning so it's either that or she's watching those cartoons she loves so much. Especially the retro ones from when our parents were kids like Scooby Doo. She'd flip if she found out how much my life was like that dogs. I text her a message saying I'll be visiting some relatives for a while and won't be able to talk for a while. It pains me to have to lie to her but her knowing the truth would be putting her in danger.

Looking around the room to make sure I had everything I needed I walked out into the cold morning air and hated it already. There was no snow yet but the leaves were almost all fallen and thanksgiving was a few days away. I hoped I'd get home in time for that. It was my favorite holiday and Sarah and I had agreed to tell at least my mom this year.

The Library was a short walk away and we checked old newspapers for mysterious deaths in any of the houses that were affected. People had been waking up very sick and depressed and there had been more than one suicide in recent weeks. It could have been a malevolent spirit but I suspected something more sinister and hard to get rid of. I logged into the free Wi-Fi offered by the library and looked up some of the people.

One was still alive so we had our fathers drive us to her house and pretended to be from an out of town school newspaper researching the strange happenings in nearby towns. She told us she had been having terrible nightmares every night recently and had been unable to sleep properly but that she didn't have anything else for us.

We thanked her and headed back to the library and I instantly looked up Nightmare in the online Hunters recourse and found a being called an Alp who drained your vitality by giving you terrible nightmares that eventually drove you to suicide. It could be killed by cold steel and we knew where it would be that night. In case we needed to leave town quickly we packed up the Impala and got some rest for the night. We woke up around 9pm and headed to the ladies house again and found the door unlocked so we carefully walked in holding the knifes of cold steel we equipped ourselves with. We carefully ascended the stairs and saw an ugly little pale man sitting on her chest and sucking on a steam coming out of her nose and mouth through the open door.

We rushed in and took him from both sides. She of course had to wake up at this point and scream giving the thing opportunity to throw me at the wall while I was distracted. She continued to scream as we tried to stab the fast little thing until I eventually nicked its leg causing it to go down and John stabbed it in the back.

We explained to her what had happened and she took it quite calmly before passing out again. We escaped at that point and headed for the car where our dads waited. None of us saw the pale little man jump onto the trunk at the last second.

Please review my friends. It makes me update faster and helps my creative ADD not go ohh shiny as much which means my stories might actually get finished. later


End file.
